chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Crono
is the silent protagonist in Chrono Trigger. He lives with his mother in the town of Truce under the rule of the Guardia Kingdom. In 12000 BC when the party is confronted with Lavos in the Ocean Palace of the Kingdom of Zeal, he sacrifices himself to save his friends, though he can be revived. While the other six playable characters have many lines of dialogue, Crono's responses to events are usually implied only through reaction and gesture, often for comedic effect. Crono speaks once in one of the endings to Chrono Trigger, saying just a few lines of dialogue. He uses a katana as a weapon and once he obtains magical ability, his Techs become lightning-oriented. In the original Japanese version of the game, Crono's element was , which means "heaven". In the DS version of Chrono Trigger, Crono's element is translated to Light, which is more in line with the original Japanese translation. Although Chrono is silent protagonist, there are some points where he's shown to have romantic feelings for Marle. At one point where he's knocked out, he has a dream where Marle is his wife. The PlayStation and DS versions of Chrono Trigger include an FMV scene at the end that shows Crono and Marle getting married. While a second FMV depicts the fall of Guardia Kingdom in 1005 AD, it is unknown what happened to Crono during this event. In the sequel, Chrono Cross, Crono makes an appearance alongside Marle and Lucca as apparitions of themselves as children. Biography The Millenial Fair Crono's Mother wakes Crono up and mentions that Lucca is waiting for him at Leene Square where the Millenial Fair is taking place. Crono heads over there where he bumps into a woman named Marle. He helps her up and gives her back her pendant, where they then participate in some of the fair's activities. Soon, it is announced that Lucca's invention is complete, so they go to see what it is. Taban, Lucca's father, explains to a small crowd what Lucca's invention is – a "hyperdimensional transporter" where you step into a pod and be transported into another pod a few feet away. Lucca asks Crono to demonstrate what it can do. He steps in one of the pods, Lucca and Taban activate the transporter, and then he is transported to the other pod. Seeing this, Marle says she wants to try. She steps into one of the pods, Lucca and Taban activate the transporter, but then something goes wrong. Her pendant reacts to the transporter, and a portal opens which draws in Marle and then closes, with only her pendant left behind. Crono picks up the pendant and steps into the pod to go after her. Lucca and her father activate the transporter, a portal appears, and Crono is drawn into it. The Queen Returns A Vanished Princess Homecoming The Trial Beyond the Ruins The Derelict Factory The End of Time Fiendish Folk The Hero Appears Tata and the Frog The Rare Red Rock Footprints! Follow The Masamune The Fiendlord's Keep Forward to the Past Unnatural Selection The Magic Kingdom To Break the Seal The Guru of Woe What Lies Beyond Lavos Beckons The New King The Time Egg The Fated Hour Dream's End Relationships Marle Lucca Frog Robo Ayla Magus Abilities Typical among RPG protagonists, Crono is a well balanced character with no major weakness. His physical damage is respectable, along with his speed, health, and defense. Because he can equip some very strong weapons (including the Rainbow, the strongest weapon in the game overall, Lucca's Wondershot can do more damage but the damage it inflicts varying makes it less reliable), he's one of the main damage dealers. Crono possesses a variety of techs, which include offensive and support techs. Though he isn't as effective a healer as Marle is (she has a greater variety of healing techs), he can still heal for good amount of health, and he can cast Life on allies to revive them. For offensive techs, he can inflict both physical damage and magical damage, and his higher level magic techs hit all enemies. He highest level spell, Luminaire, is along with Magus's Dark Matter the strongest spell in the game. As Crono's element is Lighting/Heaven/Light, he takes extra damage from Shadow element attacks Single Techs *'Cyclone' "Damage enemies within an area"- Deals damage to multiple enemies in an area *'Wind Slash' "Slash enemies with wind gusts" - Deals lightning damage in a straight line from the user *'Lighting' "Damage an enemy with Lighting"- Deals lightning damage to an enemy. *'Cleave' "Damages an enemy greatly" - Deals double damage of a normal attack *'Lighting 2' "Damage enemies with Lighting"- Deals lightning damage to all enemies. *'Raise' "Awakes a KO'd party member"- Revive an ally *'Frenzy' "Stike enemy 4 times in succession" - Attacks an enemy four times *'Luminaire' "Attack all enemies with holy light"- Deals massive lighting damage to all enemies Triva * Crono's Luminaire spell is very reminiscent of the Ultima spell from the Final Fantasy series. In the FF games Ultima is one of the most powerful moves. Luminaire is arguably the most powerful spell in Chrono Trigger as well. * In the FMVs for the Chrono Trigger remake on the Playstation, Crono is noted by fans to resemble Goku from Dragon Ball Z. This is because Crono is designed by Akira Toriyama, creator of Dragonball Z. * Contrary to popular rumors and speculation, the creators had no intention to name Crono "Chrono". There is a popular rumor that, since the naming function in the game only allows for 5 characters, Crono's real name could not make the cut. The creators felt it would be strange to name Crono after the device that revives him, and never opted for this. Category:Chrono Trigger characters